While electronic and online banking has increased in popularity, some banking transactions still cannot be completed exclusively through electronic exchange of data over a network. Some transactions involve exchange of tangible items. These transactions may involve cash deposits, cash withdrawals, check deposits, printed documents, documents requiring original signatures, or other tangible items. In these cases, a customer must complete the transaction at a location which facilitates the exchange of these tangible objects. In addition, some transactions may require the use of some type of biometric data, and, therefore, also cannot be completed exclusively over the Internet or through another electronic communication network.
It is costly for banks to establish staffed bank branches at locations which are convenient for all of their customers. Technology enables automatic teller machines (ATMs) and kiosks to perform some types of banking functions in a wider variety of locations which are more convenient for the customers. ATMs and kiosks are typically located in public or semi-public locations. Some customers have security and personal safety concerns with respect to performing banking transactions in these locations because the transactions often involve confidential or risky activities such as handling of cash, use of account cards, entry of personal identification numbers (PINs), entry of account information, and/or entry of other transaction data. As ATMs become more sophisticated, the types of transactions which can potentially be performed at them will also become more complex in many cases. These more complex transactions may require customers to perform more of these confidential or risky activities in these public or semi-public locations. The electronic nature of the transactions also raises concerns about fraudulent transactions, hijacked transactions, falsified transactions, or other misuse of a customer's personal and/or account information.